O sacrifício dos nossos neurônios
by laisdepaula
Summary: RIPAGEM! Bem uma autora que copia a tradução da música tema como narração, e escreve ridiculamente horrível, já não merece explicações e sumários prévios. One-shot, thanks God!


**Capítulo Único**

**Nome original da bolhofogas: ****Sweet ****sacrifice**

**Riparam esse capítulo: Laís, Isa e Marcos**

**(Isa: Eba! Mais uma ripagem!) (Marcos: Aff...) (Laís: A Isa é realmente o Tobi do nosso grupo, e cada vez isso fica mais evidente! Enfim, já sabem a rotina, considerações iniciais?) (Marcos: É uma porra de songfic, oneshot e SasuSaku ao mesmo tempo. Se você aguentar ler essa merda sem se matar, garanto que vai aguentar 2012 inteirinho e em Fernando de Noronha tomando sol!) (Isa: Isso é uma bosta! E boa sorte e sanidade a todos depois disso! Ah, e devo falar para os seres que nos mandam essas fics que precisam mandar a porra do nome da autora para a gente poder avisá-la, caralho!) (Laís: Isso foi uma merda inspirada numa música do Evanescence [vide nome original da fic], já que essa autora de merda não falou isso aqui! Boa sorte e, por favor, não se matem. Sabemos o quão ruim isso vai ser, mas aguente firme!)**

espero que se divertam **(Isa: Que começo lindo, sua ameba gosmenta!) (Marcos: Eu duvideodó que irei me divertir nessa merda! E que tipo de pessoa escreve 'divertam'?) (Laís: Eu juro que preciso descobrir como traduzir idiotês/português! Aceito dicionários dessa língua!)**

* * *

É verdade, todos nós somos um pouco insanos **(Isa: Só se for você, minha filha!) (Marcos: Eu não! Está certo que ripar fics faz um puta mal para a sanidade mental, mas eu não sou nem um pouco insano!) (Laís: Que começo escroto! Primeiro a autora espera que a gente se 'diverta'! Depois, ela, do nada, já começa chamando todo mundo de maluco! Vaisefude sua ridícula retardada!)**

Mas está tão claro **(Isa: A sua falta de inteligência!) (Laís: Que tipo de fic escrota é essa? Versos estupidamente escritos? Total falta de pontuação? E em duas linhas? ****GOD, SAVE-ME!) ****(Marcos: Olha que legal, não é uma fic inspirada na música. É uma fic copiada da música. Jésoos queimael!)**

Agora que eu estou desacorrentada **(Laís: E quem foi o filho de uma puta manca que te soltou?) (Isa: Ela estava presa?) (Marcos: Provavelmente foi uma prisão preventiva por estupidês aguda, com a denunciadora a senhora Pontuação!)**

Sakura:Hinata acho que vou falar hoje com o Sasuke **(Isa: Jura?) (Marcos: Grande novidade!) (Laís: O legal é que a gente não sabe quem está narrando! E também não sabemos do porque de as coisas serem tão idiotamente escritas, como agora! Meu, estou precisando de férias!)**

Hinata:Sakura não seja insana pois,ele tem namorada a Karin é ela é meio louca **(Marcos: HAUSHAUAHSUAHSAHA! Euri!) (Isa: Como assim criatura? 'não seja insana pois', 'namorada a Karin é ela é'! Cara, euri também!) (Laís: Isso foi muita cópia de tradução de música, potaqueoparéu!)**

Sakura:Você acha que eu tenho medo dela Hinata **(Isa: Que tipo de diálogo escroto é esse?) (Marcos: Eu juro que quando eu souber o nome dessa inseta estrupiada eu escrevo em um Death Note!) (Laís: Cara, a pontuação deve estar profundamente irritada com essa maluca da Ucrânia! Pelamór!)**

O medo está somente em nossas mentes **(Laís: Na sua principalmente...) (Marcos: Por que será que esta pessoa continua escrevendo fics?) (Isa: Acho que o medo está na mente desse ser porque ele sabe que iremos matá-la assim que pudermos! Portanto, sua ameba insignificante, pare perto de becos escuros sempre. É bem mais fácil para mim.)**

Nos controlando a todo tempo **(Marcos: Cara, do que essa panaca está falando?) (Isa: Vai saber! Eu não sei nem quem é a panaca, se é a autora ou se é a Sakura!) (Laís: Por que, em nome dos crânios rolantes, essa pessoa continua a copiar a tradução da música na fic como se fosse uma narração?)**

O medo está apenas nas nossas mentes **(Laís: Você já falou isso, sua maluca!) (Isa: Cara, essas cópias de tradução de música estão me irritando!) (Marcos: Será que isso é para me provocar?)**

Mas nos controla a toda hora **(Isa: Puta merda!) (Marcos: Será que algum ser benevolente poderia me esclarecer do porque dessa pessoa copiar a merda da música como narração?) (Laís: Cara, o ódio que eu estou sentindo em relação a essa mutante da Zâmbia é grande...)**

Sakura pov **(Isa: FINALMENTE JESUS!) (Marcos: ALELUIA!) (Laís: Finalmente esclareceu quem era o estúpido ser que estava narrando essa joça!)**

Eu não devia ter vindo aqui depois ele fala que nao gosta de mim ai a Vakarin vai rir de mim o resto da minha vida. **(Marcos: Esclareceu de que não era a tábua-rosa narrando aquela joça, mas em compensação nesse pov, sem direito a letra maiúscula, ela conseguiu esculhambar a pouca moral que essa fic ainda carregava!) (Isa: Nossa! Essa fic alguma vez conseguiu um pouco de moral?) (Laís: Gente, 'Vakarin', 'nao', coisas sem a devida separação... Olha, se essa fic já sustentou a dignidade em seu peito, o que eu duvido muito, ela acabou de desabar!)**

Fim da sara pov **(Laís: Peraê! Não era o 'pov' da Sakura, porra?) (Marcos: Quem é 'sara'?) (Isa: Caralho, acabou o 'pov' de uma, começou o de outra e eu nem vi!) **

Você, pobre, doce, coisa inocente **(Marcos: ¬¬) (Isa: Ela está falando comigo, ou é impressão minha mesmo?) (Laís: Cara, que porra!)**

Enxugue seus olhos e testemunhe **(Isa: Não se preocupe. Eles não estavam molhados.) (Laís: Enxugar meus olhos? Tipo enfiar um lenço dentro das minhas órbitas oculares e secar as lágrimas lubrificantes? E testemunhar o que criatura? Seu casamento? Sua morte? Tomanocu! Eu não sei sobre o que essa imbecil do Cazaquistão está falando!) (Marcos: Meu, cada vez que eu vejo uma merda dessas, eu entendo menos aquilo que eu já não entendia!)**

Você sabe que vive para me destruir - não negue **(Laís: Eu estou terrivelmente convencida de que essa pessoa é esquizofrênica!) (Marcos: Caramba! E eu estou terrivelmente convencido de que irei matá-la assim que souber como!) (Isa: Porque, em nome das moedas de chocolate, essa pessoa continua usando a letra da música como narração?)**

Doce sacrifício **(Isa: Você é o sacrifício? \o/) (Laís: Eu espero que seja em um ritual Luciferanista, no meio de um bando de malucos embebedados!) (Marcos: Eu juro que gostaria de estar lá, só pra ver de que forma dolorosa ela morreria!)**

Karin:Sasuke é Sakura **(Marcos: O QUE? SASUKE=SAKURA? Comassim? Comofas? O que você quer dizer com isso?) (Laís: Não, primeiro ela faz um sacrifício de alguma bengalinha doce de jabuticaba, agora ela fala que o Sasuke e a Sakura são as mesmas pessoas! Tomanocu!) (Isa: Alguém mate essa infeliz do Zimbábue, pelamór!)**

Sasuke:Atende ué pode ser alguma coisa da Tsunade **(Laís: A pontuação sempre dá um jeitinho de escapar de uma fic de merda, safadjénha!) (Marcos: Eu juro que eu realmente gostaria de saber quem ensinou português para esse plástico com merda de galinha!) (Isa: Eu gostaria de saber porque esse 'plástico com merda de galinha' ainda escreve algo!)**

Karin:Sei aquela Vaca só pode ter vindo aqui por causa de você **(Isa: Eita! Um OC novo?) (Laís: Essa 'Vaca' deve ser a 'sara' lá do 'pov' de um e noventa e nove, sabe?) (Marcos: Sério, alguém me diz do porque de eu ripar isso? Cara, eu não aguento mais ver essa pessoa escrevendo!)**

Sakura:Obrigado Karin,Sasuke a gente pode conversar em particular. **(Laís: Pobre pontuação. Quando não se esquecem dela, a utilizam de maneira indevida...) (Isa: Morte a essa autora! Ela além de confundir as fics delas, confunde a gente!) (Marcos: MORTE! E eu faço questão de enforcá-la com uma corrente de bicicleta! E quem a Sakura pensa que é para exigir uma conversa com o Sasuke?)**

Sasuke:Vamos **(Isa: Pra onde?) (Marcos: Provavelmente para um motel. Finalmente essa merda acabou!) (Laís: Que legal, a Sakura vai lá falar com ele, e ele já tem um horário marcado para transar com ela. Isso que é organização! Agora entendi do porque a Sakura não ter usado o ponto de interrogação antes...)**

Karin:Ufn,Olha sua vaca vai embora deixa o meu Sasuke-Kun em paz. **(Laís: Eu não sei o que é pior: se é o jeito que ela escreve um diálogo ou se é o fato de ela confundir vírgula com ponto final e ponto final com ponto de interrogação ou exclamação. Deus, pelamór, minslipkakê!) (Marcos: Potaqueoparéu! Já estou ficando bem irritado com tudo isso!) (Isa: Eu não sei o que é pior: se é o jeito que ela escreve um diálogo ou se é o fato de ela confundir vírgula com ponto final e ponto final com ponto de interrogação ou exclamação. [2])**

Sakura:Karin a suaa sorte queeu sei que não se deve chutar cachorro morta ta Vakarin **(Marcos: Comassim? 'Vakarin', 'suaa', 'queeu', 'cachorro morta'? Olha, eu também estou aceitando doações de dicionários idiotês/português!) (Isa: Meu, cada vez que essa criatura escreve uma letra, eu me confundo mais! Eu realmente não entendi nádegas!) (Laís: Cara, cada coisa que eu tenho que ver, cada coisa que eu tenho que aguentar, cada coisa que eu tenho que ripar... Eu realmente não mereço esse tipo de coisa!)**

karin:AH sua ..........-e foi pra cima da Sakura. **(Isa: Sua 'três pontinhos'? Que besta!) (Laís: Olha que legal. O diálogo é completamente sem sentido. Os xingamentos são completamente sem sentido. Os acontecimentos e ocorridos são completamente sem sentido e cada vez que eu leio algo, eu entendo menos. Mas que merda!) (Marcos: Cara, ou eu sou muito pervertido ou não sei, mas é a segunda vez em uma fic que eu entendo algo pelo sentido sexual sozinho. Mas... Fala sério... Ir pra cima de alguém é algo bem malicioso!)**

Sasuke:Para agora Karin **(Laís: Isaé Sasuke. Bota ordem nessas putas loucas e mata todo mundo aê!) (Isa: Finalmente o Sasuke bancou o macho!) (Marcos: O problema é que até numa simples fala, isso vira completamente e estupidamente não-canon. Desde quando o Sasuke reclamaria só com uma? E desde quando ele reclamaria? Cara, essa autora tem algum problema!)**

Sakura:ocê não pode acabar comigo,1° eu sou muito melhor qu e você e 2° você vive pra sentir odeio de sasuke **(Marcos: Meu, as linhas dessa fic estão fodas, mas essa ganhou o prêmio "Merda da vez"!) (Laís: Puta que pariu! Concordância verbal, coerência e escrita: mil! Cara, que porra é essa? Encarnou o Chico Bento, minha filha?) (Isa: Não, sério, ela realmente quer que a gente leia isso sem querer matá-la? E por mim, ela ganha o prêmio durante uns bons tempos!)**

O medo está somente em nossas mentes **(Isa: Tomanocu!) (Marcos: Vaisefude!) (Laís: Por que, pelas merdas vermelhas arroxeadas do Lago Aral, essa ridícula esta repetindo isso de novo?)**

Nos controlando o tempo todo **(Isa: MORRA ESCROTA DO CARALHO!) (Marcos: Ela realmente está me provocando. Uma Remington 870, por favor...) (Laís: Já eu quero um lança-mísseis!)**

O medo está somente em nossas mentes **(Laís: "Pega uma MG249 e vai atirando em tudo o que vê pela frente.") (Isa: "Rasga a folha em pedacinhos e vai comprar cards do Pokemón.") (Marcos: REMINGTON 870, POR FAVOR!)**

Mas nos controla a toda hora **(Laís: ...) (Marcos: "Berra por uma Remington 870 até ficar rouco.") (Isa: Cara, o Lucário é um dos melhores pokemóns de todos os tempos...) (Laís: Verdade. Se ele tivesse mais algumas habilidades, ele poderia até ser encarado como um pokemón lendário...)**

Sakura pov on

Pelo menos uma parte já foi é agora chegou a pior parte senhor tirai-me esse medo. **(Marcos: ...) (Isa: E a desgraçada vai lá e põe o nome de Deus nessa merda! Olha que ele te manda pro inferno! Não que já não fosse acontecer, mas...) (Laís: Senhor, dê-me paciência, porque se o senhor me der força ou algo assim... Ah, e aproveite e mate esse ser estúpido, pois o mundo não precisa disso!)**

Sakura pov off

Um dia eu vou esquecer o seu nome **(Laís: O meu? E você já sabe, safada?) (Isa: Com quem ela está falando?) (Marcos: Ela continua copiando a porra da música...)**

E em um doce dia, você afundará em minha dor perdida **(Marcos: Ta, isso é ridículo!) (Isa: E o que não é ridículo por aqui?) (Laís: Cara, imagine a seguinte cena: Você perde a dor e você e seu amigo vão nos 'Achados e Perdidos'. Lá ele encontra sua dor, mas a sua dor é como areia movediça e ele, sem querer, fica preso e vai afundando nela... E essa é uma cena bem escrota de se imaginar...) (Isa: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Muito bom, XD.) (Marcos: XD)**

Sakura:Sasuke eu Gosto muito de você **(Laís: Eita! Gosto é mais um dos novos OC's que essa fic tem?) (Isa: Imagino então que o verbo ****gostar**** e suas devidas conjugações devem fazer parte da família desse novo ser da fic!) (Marcos: Eu já nem estou mais prestando atenção no que ela fala! Eu presto atenção quando vocês falam, mas quando ela fala...)**

Sasuke:Pena que eu não **(Laís, Isa e Marcos: Hadouken!)**

Sakura:Tudo bem,um dia eu vou esquecer o seu nome,é você vai se afundar na tristeza que eu sinto.é esse dia vai incrivemelte doce **(Isa: Cópia de música...) (Marcos: E bem mal feita, puta merda! Erros grotescos do caralho!) (Laís: Pontuação, concordância verbal, gramática e ortografia: mil! E depois falam que a ripagem é humilhante demais para esses pobres autores...)**

O medo está somente em nossas mentes **(Laís: Eu não gastarei minha saliva e minha energia comentando essas partes...) (Marcos: [2]) (Isa: [3])**

-Nos controlando o tempo todo **(Laís: Gente, vocês tem um DVD sobrando pela casa de vocês?) (Marcos: Eu não! Gasto todos!) (Isa: Eu acho que tenho, por que?)**

O medo está somente em nossas mentes **(Laís: Ah, é que eu baixei uns dois OVAs do Gravitation e está pesando demais na memória do meu computador...) (Marcos: Aff, yaoi... Que assuntinho hein Laís?) (Isa: Haha! Verdade... Enfim, acho que tenho. Vai querer?) **

Mas nos controla a toda hora **(Laís: Eu vou!) (Isa: Ta bom. Olha, amanhã eu trago pra você.)**

Sakura pov **(Marcos: Eita, voltou gente!)- **

Pior se esse dia nunca acontecer. **(Laís: "Se ajoelha, ergue as mãos para o céu e sobe a escadaria de uma igreja.") (Isa: ELA CONSEGUIU! "Abre uma garrafa de vinho.") (Marcos: FINALMENTE! SEM ERROS! "Vai beber com a Isa.")**

Sakura pov off

Você, pobre, doce, coisa inocente **(Marcos: Por que é que tudo que é bom, dura pouco?) (Isa: Porque Deus é mau...) (Laís: Ou então é essa criatura que é imbecil o suficiente de não conseguir manter as boas frases durante cinco minutos.)**

Enxugue seus olhos e testemunhe **(Laís, Isa e Marcos: ...)**

Você adora me odiar não é, querido? **(Marcos: Pode ter certeza!) (Laís: Eu adoraria te matar, mas acho que não vou ter esse prazer...) (Isa: Meu, que merda!)**

Eu sou seu sacrifício **(Isa: \o/) (Marcos: Espero que seja no ritual de bêbados que a Laís tinha comentado antes...) (Laís: Pra mim, quaisquer rituais dolorosos que eles fizerem, já está de bom tamanho.)**

Sakura:Então você irá olhar testemunhar **(Isa: O seu enterro!) (Laís: O seu ritual!) (Marcos: O quanto seu cu está arrombado!) (Laís: Eu nem vou comentar...)**

Sasuke:Cala boca sua coisa irritante **(Laís: Isaé Sasuke! Dá uns tabefe nessa puta da zona e manda ela vaza!) (Isa: Sasuke, eu tenho que concordar com você!) (Marcos: Até os personagens da fic não estão mais aguentando o falatório dessa inseta!) (Laís: Claro! Eles ainda possuem um pouco de inteligência! Exceto a tábua-rosa.)**

Sakura:Você adora me odiar não é? **[(Marcos: Pode ter certeza!) (Laís: Eu adoraria te matar, mas acho que não vou ter esse prazer...) (Isa: Meu, que merda!)] {2}**

Então o sasuke ficou calado **(Marcos: "Inspira, expira, inspira, expira.") (Isa: Tomanocu!) (Laís: Nem tem o que comentar sobre essa linha...)**

Eu sonho na escuridão **(Isa: Você?) (Laís: Não minha filha, você vai sonhar no cu da vaca!) (Marcos: Ainda bem que não precisa sonhar na luz de espíritos malignos, não?)**

E durmo para morrer **(Laís: E, por que merdas flutuantes você ainda não foi dormir?) (Marcos: Quer dizer que quando você dormir, você vai morrer?) (Isa: "Vai comprar um vidro de Boa Noite Cinderela.")**

Apague o silêncio **(Laís: Como? A gente pega uma borracha e apaga?) (Marcos: HAHAHAHA! Imagino a cena, XD.) (Isa: Tipo aqueles desenhos que o desenhista aparece na história e, toda hora fica aparecendo um lápis gigante apagando as coisas? HAUHSUAHSUAHSUAHSAUHA XD!)**

Apague minha vida **(Isa: Com prazer! "Pega uma Mac-10 Elite com silenciador e vai à caça da autora.") (Laís: Eu apagaria a sua vida com muito prazer, mas vou deixar isso para a Isa.) (Marcos: Idem. Ela ainda é novata na arte de homicídios de imbecis inúteis.)**

Nossas cinzas ardentes **(Isa: 'Nossas cinzas ardentes'... Prefiro nem comentar!) (Marcos: Puta que te pariu!) (Laís: Como será que as cinzas ardem? E quais as cinzas que ela está se referindo? Cinzas de mortos? Cinzas**** de ****vulcão****? ****Tomanocu! Eu continuo não entendendo bolhofogas do que essa pessoa fala!)**

Escurecem o dia **(Laís: Quem? As 'cinzas ardentes' da linha anterior?) (Marcos: Eu espero que sejam cinzas vulcânicas que queimem os olhos e os dedos dessa criatura!) (Isa: Aí ela pega aquela doença-que-eu-esqueçi-o-nome!) (Laís: O nome da doença é pneu-moutra-microscopicos-silico-vulcano-coniose.) (Isa: Pelamór! E separou por que?) (Marcos: Como você sabe? Ah, e ela separou porque se não, não dá para por no fanfiction.) (Laís: Marcos, eu li em um livro... Eu sei que deve ser raro para você, burro como é, ler, mas eu leio bastante.) (Isa: Hadouken!) (Marcos: ¬¬ Mas eu não sou tão burro quanto essa autora!) (Isa: Ninguém consegue!)**

Um mundo de insignificante **(Laís: Eu ****REALMENTE**** preciso comentar?) (Isa: A fic em si já basta!) (Marcos: 'Um mundo de insignificante'... Tenho que chorar agora, ou depois, quando você afirmar o quão melosa, ridícula, incompreensível e poética é essa fic?)**

Me expulsa **(Marcos: Por mim já estava expulsa a muito tempo!) (Laís: Expulsa de onde? Neverland?) (Isa: Gostaria que fosse do Fanfiction, por má escrita de fics!)**

Sakura:Então você sonhará comigo mais focará somente não escuridão isso. **(Isa: Isso foi uma merda, fato!) (Marcos: Agora, eu que falo, o que não é uma merda por aqui?) (Laís: Pelamór! Concordância verbal e coerência pra que te quero!)**

Sasuke:.......... **(Laís: ...) (Marcos: ...) (Isa: ...)**

Sakura:Sasuke fala alguma coisa seu idiota **(Isa: Aff, menina irritante!) (Laís: Ele não quer, porra!) (Marcos: Laís, juro que li 'ele não quer porra'. Li e reli, aliás. Já ia te perguntar quem tinha tido um orgasmo aí! Caralho, preciso para de ler trashs!)**

Sasuke:"ela cresceu bastente durane esse anos que e estava fora" **(Marcos: "Vomita".) (Laís: A quantidade de erros dessa linha é grande. Péssima pontuação, horripilante gramática e ortografia, e, ainda por cima, palavras da língua idiotês! Além, de ser uma linha totalmente não-canon! É uma grande concorrente de frase "Merda da Vez". Pelamór Deus! Minsplikakê!) (Isa: Eu nunca conseguirei imaginar essa cena! Mesmo porque, ela é completamente e estupidamente mal-escrita, seja em situações da fic, seja na língua padrão. Pelamór Deus! Minsplikakê! [2])**

Sakura:Obrigado sasuke de novo o seu mundo idota me expulsa **(Marcos: Cara, se eu ler mais uma linha dessas, eu irei começar a afirmar que a Sakura é macho!) (Isa: E que Sasuke não é mais nome próprio!) (Laís: 'Obrigado', 'sasuke', 'idota', sem pontuação final... Eu acho que não tem como essa pessoa escrever 5 minutos sem erros!)**

Você quer saber porque você me odeia? **(Laís: Não precisa! Eu já sei!) (Marcos: Eu também já sei, e garanto que essa pergunta só aumenta esse ódio.) (Isa: Eu ainda acho essa autora e mato ela!)**

Você ainda está fraco para sobreviver aos seus erros? **(Isa: Imagina!) (Marcos: Olha quem fala! O ser que sempre erra algo!) (Laís: Olha, minha filha. Eu não estou fraca para sobreviver aos meus erros, e nem estou fraca para sobreviver aos seus. E tenho certeza que você também não! Por que, sério, se alguém que erra tanto em uma merda de fic como essa, ainda sobrevive forte e saudável... A pessoa não é fraca para ver erros não!)**

Sakura:Me fala Sasuke por que você me odeia ou você não consegue sobreviver aos seus erros Sasuke? **(Laís: CALA A PORRA DA BOCA, SUA MERDA IRRITANTE!) (Isa: [2]) (Marcos: [3])**

Sasuke:Sakura eu não gosto de você eu te amo.-Então ele veio me deu um beijo........ **(Isa: Que merda!) (Laís: Noofa gemt! ****Que canon! ****Completamente plausível, claro...) (Marcos: Mano, se isso acontecesse, eu me atirava de um arranha-céu em Dubai!)**

Você, pobre, doce, coisa inocente **(Laís: "Xinga a autora em sete línguas diferentes.") (Isa: Tomanocu!) (Marcos: Vaisefude!)**

Enxugue seus olhos e testemunhe **(Laís: Francamente, eu me abstenho!) (Marcos: Essa menina participa dos Retardados Assumidos, não é possível!) (Isa: Eu nem vou gastar minha saliva com isso!)**

Você sabe que vive para me destruir - não negue **(Marcos: ...) (Laís: ...) (Isa: ...)**

Doce Sacrifício **(Laís: Você ainda continua com o sacrifício da bengalinha doce de jabuticaba?) (Isa: Eu juro que a vontade de matar ela cresce a cada instante!) (Marcos: [2])**

Então A vakarin entrou e nos viu **(Marcos: WTF!) (Isa: Pelamór!) (Laís: Potaqueoparéu! O narrador mudou e eu nem estou sabendo?)**

Então agora pode me perdou pela frase que eu vou usar de uma musica que eu gosto. **(Laís: Não entendi nádegas de bolhofogas dessa frase!) (Marcos: Nem eu! E, sim, acho que o narrador mudou.) (Isa: Laís, considere o fato de que isso ****É**** uma frase! Isso é um avanço! Uma evolução cerebral na terra dela! Certo afirmar que, a frase está muito errada, mas ainda é uma frase.)**

Sakura:Você, pobre, doce, coisa a minha superiodade. **(Laís: Como 'se coisa' algo? E o que diabos é 'superiodade'? Cara, essa também é uma grande concorrente a "Merda da Vez"!) (Marcos: 'coisa a minha superiodade'. Isso realmente é de foder o timo!) (Isa: Me lembrei daquele programa do Sr. Coisa e da Sra. Coisa, em que eles só falam a palavra coisa!) (Laís: Ah! Tipo: A coisa que está em cima da coisa, que está ao lado da coisa, que entra dentro de outra coisa, em baixo da coisa que coisa as coisas!)**

Karin:Por que Sasuke? **(Isa: Porque eu quis!) (Laís: Por que ele quis, sua beesha intrometida!) (Marcos: Enquanto a putinha louca fica aí chorando, eu vou ali terminar de explodir minhas paratireóides e já volto!) **

Sasuke:Por que eu sempre amei ela. **(Laís: Sempre na Terra do Nunca de Peter Pan, né? Só se for, sua maluca da Quirguízia!) (Marcos: O Sasuke dizendo que sempre amou a Sakura? Isso é uma cena inconcebível para mim!) (Isa: Eu ainda mato esses malucos do Afeganistão que acham que o Sasuke vai ficar com a Sakura! Pelamór!)**

Então ele me beijou de novo é a Vakarin saiu correndo **(Laís: WTF?) (Isa: WTH?) (Marcos: "Não sabe o que falar e berra" PUTA QUE O PARIU!)**

Fim **(Laís: FINALMENTE!) (Marcos: ALELUIA!) (Isa: JÁ ERA HORA!)**

Espero que vocês tenham gostado^.^ **(Isa: Você ta brincando com a minha cara, né?) (Laís: Pelamór! Eu me recuso a acreditar que essa autora escreveu isso falando sério.) (Marcos: [2]) **

* * *

**(Isa: E acabou, finalmente!) (Marcos: Como é mesmo que aqueles pastores da TV falam?) (Laís: E com a graça de Deus... Com a graça de Deus, meus ermãos, com a graça de Deus esse enferno acabou... Esse enferno na Terra, essa obra patrocenada pelo demôneo, essa obra cheia de mensagens ocultas do deabo... Essa obra, que desrespeita os códigos devenos e apela para as palavras com mensagens do deabo. Graças a Deus, ermãos, esso acabou! Amém!) (Marcos: XD) (Isa: XD Imitação quase-perfeita! Só faltou uma coisa.) (Laís: Verdade... Eu esqueci de pedir dinheiro...) (Isa: Exato!) (Marcos: Verdade Laís! Isso é fundamental em uma imitação de pastor! Enfim, felizmente, isso é uma one-shot e não terá continuação!) (Laís: \o/) (Isa: \o/) (Laís: Então, finalizando, tomem todos em seus respectivos cus e tchau! "Vai para casa assistir ****Death**** Note.") (Isa: Nossa, valeu hein? Enfim, mandem reviews e tchau também! "Vai para o cinema assistir 'Ilha do Medo' e comer um kg de pipoca.") (Marcos: Olha, mandem reviews e nós leremos todas com muito carinho! Ou não. Enfim, tchau! "Vai comer um ****Burger**** King.")**


End file.
